


Tadaima

by Rukosband



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Post Naruto's return, a tiny bit of angst, but it's all fluffy good feelings, but pre fourth war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: Kakashi returns to the village exhausted from the mission but anxious to see Iruka. He ends up being more tired than he originally thought.





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaIru week prompt 7: Home

_'Almost home,'_ Kakashi repeated like a mantra. It gave him that little burst of energy he needed at each leap.

Nightfall was already upon them as Kakashi and Tenzō sprinted through the trees. They hadn't exchanged much for words since they'd begun the long journey back but it was a comfortable silence. They hadn't worked this peacefully since their ANBU days and their reunion had been bombarded by Team Seven. Now it was just the two of them returning from a two month long mission in Earth Country, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai having been left behind in Konohagakure to recuperate after their last mission.

For the jounin, however, there was no time to rest. Tenzō and Kakashi had immediately been dispatched back out into the field while the rest of Team Seven healed. Nothing too dangerous - just the standard espionage with the occasional getting-caught-and-having-to-save-their-own-skins. Normal stuff. They had managed to walk away with only minor injuries that they could heal on their own except for the stab wound to Kakashi’s back shoulder. It still stung as his muscles threatened to tear it open under the bandages but neither of them were exceptionally skilled at medical ninjutsu and Kakashi wasn’t going to let such a meager thing prevent him from returning back to Konoha.

The village gates came into view through the foliage and the pair touched down onto the well-worn path. Tenzō reached up and stretched, groaning as he did so.

“Oof. Finally back,” the wood user announced.

“Maa, only two weeks late,” Kakashi sighed.

“Can’t be helped. That storm delayed our targets.”

Kakashi nodded but his thoughts were elsewhere. Elsewhere being on a certain chūnin. Two weeks past due was a lot of time to convince oneself that something had gone wrong and every passing minute did nothing but deepen the growing dread.

Thrusting his hands into his pockets, Kakashi wondered how and when he was going to see Iruka again. It was pretty late but also the weekend, which meant the Academy was closed tomorrow so Iruka _might_ still be up. But Kakashi himself was exhausted and filthy and should probably go to his apartment where he’ll most certainly pass out until late morning, maybe afternoon depending on how tired he truly was. Right now he was still in mission mode so until he could relax, there was no telling if he could muster the strength for a challenge with Gai or sleep like the dead for the next three days.

They passed through the gates, the guards on duty giving the returning jōnin sleepy nods. Kakashi’s feet automatically directed him towards the Hokage Tower but his eye was trained to his left. Guilt ebbed at him. He should have sent a message to Iruka weeks ago. The chūnin was a worrier by nature and though he wouldn’t let that affect his work, he’d still be fretting over Kakashi’s well being.

“Senpai,” Tenzō broke his thoughts. Kakashi turned to him with a questioning grunt thinking his once-upon-a-kohai had something important to say. What he hadn’t been expecting was the amused smile and knowing look. “I can take care of the report to Tsunade-sama. I know there’s somewhere else you’d rather be.”

Kakashi started and averted his gaze, which only further proved Tenzō’s theories. “Maa, well, if you insist.”

Tenzō snickered. “I’m sure he’d like to be the first to know you’re back.”

He sent the jōnin captain a glare and then leapt to the rooftops away from Hokage Tower and towards a cluster of apartment buildings. Sometimes he regretted having Tenzō be his confidant. After years of teasing and prodding the younger man it was coming back to bite him, though he should be thankful Tenzō wasn’t nearly as bad as he could be. He was just too kind a person.

The lights at Iruka’s apartment were still on giving Kakashi a newfound feeling of elation. His guard and adrenaline immediately started to recede now that he felt safe and he didn’t have to put up a front to Tsunade. But with it came the aches and pull of his body demanding rest. He shoved his exhaustion to the side, leapt down onto the outer halls, and peered into the small window. No sign of Iruka in the kitchen or living area, which meant the chūnin, was in either the bathroom or bedroom. 

Kakashi used a kunai to unlock the window and quietly slid it open. Iruka would be angry and surprising a shinobi was never the smartest thing to do… but he really wanted to anyways.

However, Kakashi miscalculated just how tired his body really was.

As he was halfway through the window, his hand slipped, sending him falling forwards. Kakashi tried to catch himself before he hit the floor but his arm gave out on impact and he ended up crashing through the rest of the way. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. “Maa… how lame…”

Footsteps came thumping behind him and he tilted back to see Iruka skid around the corner, battle ready. The chūnin’s hair was down and he was barefoot, in nothing but the standard blues and armed with a kunai. His serious expression dropped to relief and gentle fondness before hardening into annoyance complete with hands on hips.

“I’m home,” Kakashi smiled from where he laid on the floor.

Iruka sighed. “Welcome home.” Placing the kunai on a nearby shelf, he came towards Kakashi and wasted no time in hoisting him up. Kakashi sucked in a breath and said strained little ‘ow’s' as Iruka hauled him to his feet. “Well, if you came in through the door like a normal human being I wouldn’t have to manhandle you. Cats have better manners than you.”

“Maa, Sensei, you can manhandle me any time- _ngh!”_

Iruka scowled at his wince and quickly inspected him for injuries. “Where are you hurt?”

“Just my shoulder. Nothing serious. I’m just tired,” he told him honestly.

Iruka grabbed him by the face and held him still, locking their eyes together. “I know you’ll deny it, but do you need to go to the hospital?”

Kakashi smirked and leaned into one of Iruka’s hands. “No. But I wouldn’t mind playing doctor.”

He was met with a roll of the eyes and then Iruka was leading him to the bathroom. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Kakashi stumbled on his way there, his legs feeling a little numb. Damn - he must have really pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion. Iruka eyed him uneasily but stayed quiet to which he was thankful for. There was nothing worse than Iruka scolding him - of course, he knew it would be inevitable anyways.

Iruka left him in the bathroom with the water running but came back so swiftly with a set of clean clothes it was like he hadn’t moved. His lover made quick work of discarding his flak jacket and uniform, but paused, sucking in a breath at the sight of the bandages. He said nothing but was further careful in undressing Kakashi, cutting off the wrappings and tossing the soiled bandages into the bin. Kakashi cringed at the amount of blood, anticipating the usual tongue lashing that came with not seeing a proper medi-nin. Instead, there was a small flare of chakra followed by warmth seeping into his shoulder.

As an Academy sensei, Iruka was used to performing basic medical ninjutsu. Pre-genin are prone to injuries - more of a danger to themselves than their intended targets. Iruka was a pro at healing cuts and scrapes. Deep gashes however…

A weight pressed gently against his head and he felt Iruka’s breath on the back of his neck. “I missed you,” the chūnin nearly whispered.

“Mmm,” Kakashi hummed in mutual agreement, closing his eye. “I’m sorry I’m late. But I’m home now.”

There were a few short breaths that could have been a laugh or a sob but it was quickly forgotten. “Yes, you are,” Iruka said quietly before becoming stern. “And you’re absolutely filthy.” The warm presence left, the healing chakra faded, and then he was stripped bare and pushed him into the tub.

“Maa,” Kakashi drawled, almost slurring. “You’re not going to join me?”

“No,” Iruka stated rather stubbornly. He continued to talk as he tied up his hair and rolled up his sleeves. “I already had a shower but I’ll help you with your back and hair.”

Kakashi groaned in bliss, becoming nearly putty as Iruka’s fingers kneaded into his sore back and scalp. It was almost leaving him feeling drunk off the unintended massage - all of his battle fatigue being worked away by magical fingers. If Iruka was using healing chakra to make him more pliant then that was okay. He trusted Iruka. He felt safe. Because...

“Hnn,” Kakashi grinned. “I’m home.”

The fingers threading through his hair paused for a brief moment. “Yes…” Iruka responded hesitantly. “You’re home.”

The bath felt short but as he stared at his pruned fingers while Iruka dried him off, maybe it wasn’t. It felt odd not to be aware of anything other than Iruka’s presence. His body felt loose, his mind shutting down. _Gods, _he was exhausted.

Iruka helped him dress but as he started to pull the mask part of Kakashi’s undershirt up over his chin, Kakashi leaned forward quickly to steal a kiss. Stunned for all of a second, Iruka moaned a little and kissed back. But too quickly Iruka was pushing- no… holding him up.

“Are you okay?”

Kakashi grinned goofily and nodded. He felt fine. Sleepy, tired, body a little sore, but fine. Iruka was here – taking care of him. Iruka was warm and soft. He didn’t need anything else.

Iruka, on the other hand, wasn’t convinced. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Maa, Iruka,” Kakashi protested, wobbling some as he was pulled into the bedroom. Then he grinned. “So bold, Sensei.”

“Stay here,” Iruka ordered, roughly placing a hand on Kakashi’s chest and forcing him to sit on the bed. He returned a moment later with a first aid kit and began dressing his shoulder wound. “Before you go and tear this open, let me at least bandage it up,” he muttered.

Kakashi relaxed as Iruka worked on him. There was no sense in arguing. He was too tired and Iruka would get his way anyways.

But the next thing he knew he was being shoved down onto the bed and a blanket was thrown over him. “Go to sleep.”

Groaning in protest, Kakashi caught the hem of Iruka’s shirt. “Stay.”

There it was: that sweet, fond smile. Iruka took his hand into his and kissed his knuckles. “In a minute. I need to finish cleaning up.” And then he was gone. Kakashi barely blinked and the man was missing from his side.

No. That wouldn’t do.

xXx

With a steadying sigh, Iruka placed the second to last dish in the drying rack. He can relax now. Kakashi was back. A little… off… but back. He can rest easier knowing that.

Two months was a long mission and he refrained from pestering Lady Tsunade with his worries. But only just. Two weeks late from the scheduled return date and Iruka was preparing himself for the worst. A few days? No problem. It happens all the time with everybody. But when the days dragged on with no word? At that point Iruka was just waiting to be summoned and told the bad news.

He was working on washing a bowl when he sensed Kakashi approach behind him. He should have known the jōnin wouldn’t listen. He’s practically thrown a tantrum when Iruka had told him it was time for bed.

Fingers slid around his hips and pushed under his shirt, one arm tightening around his waist, the other laying a palm across his chest. Kakashi pressed up against him with a little more of his weight than usual and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka warned. “You need to rest.” Now was _not_ the time for anything sexual even though it had been _two long months._ First and foremost, Kakashi needed to recover and if Iruka had to tie the man to the bed, he would.

But the hands didn’t explore or tease; they stayed stationary. Kakashi breathed deeply, almost as if he were asleep. Warm puffs of air wafted over his neck - Iruka could feel every expansion and contraction of Kakashi’s chest against him.

“Kakashi?” he tried with an edge of concern. The jōnin didn’t usually hold onto him like this unless there had been an exceptional jarring emotional dream or mission. These moments Kakashi usually just stayed silent - he didn’t want to talk or listen to sweet nothings and ‘everything’s okay,’ he just needed silence and Iruka’s non-judgmental presence.

Maybe the mission had been harder than Iruka thought. Perhaps Kakashi’s goofy smiles and innuendoes were just a cover to hide something deeper.

And then the man in question hummed like he was up to something and squeezed Iruka tighter. “I’m home,” he announced for the third time.

“Welcome home,” Iruka responded yet again. Was Kakashi suffering from memory lapses? He could feel the grin against his skin, leaving Iruka confused. Perhaps he should have forced the man to go to the hospital and get his head checked.

“I’m home,” Kakashi slurred again. 

Yeah… something was wrong.

“Kakashi, who was on that mission with you again?” He was pretty sure he knew the answer but just in case…

“Hnn. Tenzō,” he mumbled into his neck.

“Right.” Iruka formed the seal for Tiger and summoned a basic water clone from the dishwater. “Go find Captain Yamato,” he ordered it. The clone nodded and headed out the door.

xXx

It took about half an hour before there was a knock on his front door. With a glance at a sleeping Kakashi in his lap, Iruka ventured that not much was going to wake the jōnin. “It’s open,” he called out. At least he hoped it was. He wasn’t exactly in the position to get up and answer it himself.

Because after refusing to stay in bed a second time, Kakashi came padding out of the bedroom, eyes half-lidded, and latched himself around Iruka’s waist. It made it impossible to get anything done so Iruka resigned himself to waiting on the couch. Kakashi, meanwhile, wasted no time crawling into his lap, wrapping his arms around Iruka’s midsection, and taking up the rest of the couch while he passed out. It would be absolutely adorable… if Iruka weren’t so concerned with the out of character behavior.

Yamato let himself in and took one look at whatever worried look Iruka gave him and sighed, but he at least had a tired smile on his face.

“Sorry for calling you like this,” Iruka apologized. Yamato was still in his jōnin gear, smudges of dirt and a few cuts in his flak jacket. A leaf was caught in the seam of the high protective collar.

“It’s fine,” Yamato waved him off. “Your clone managed to catch me on my way home, but uh…” he raised a questioning brow at the man in Iruka’s lap. “What exactly is going on?”

Absentmindedly, Iruka had been gently running soothing circles through Kakashi’s hair while he waited. “I’m not sure,” Iruka said softly. Yamato took a seat on the sofa chair across from him and waited. Iruka looked to Kakashi, who was still sound asleep despite a new presence in the room. Kakashi almost never let his guard drop like this even if he was comfortable with the people around him. “He’s been… off. He keeps saying, ‘I’m home,’ over and over,” by his count, six times now, “giggling like a weirdo, almost like he’s drunk. I was just wondering if maybe he was affected by poison or hit with a genjutsu.”

Yamato burst out laughing, startling Iruka. The jōnin quickly covered his mouth with a hand and cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he said, biting back a grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kakashi look so cute. You wouldn’t happen to have a camera, would you?”

“Uh… no?” Iruka regarded him warily.

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Yamato grinned. “But anyways, he’s fine. I promise. No genjutsu, no poison. Just sheer exhaustion.”

“But, I’ve seen him chakra depleted before. He’s never been this… this _loopy.”_

Yamato’s shoulders shook as he silently held back his laughter. “Trust me, if I thought he was in any danger I’d have dragged him to the hospital myself.” The squad captain slouched over his knees. “He may have overused his Sharingan some, using the Mangekyō once just to test a theory, and we had a few extended nights of no sleep. The weather hadn’t been in our favor for much of the mission either and he definitely pushed himself to get home sooner. So don’t worry Iruka; his mind and body are just exhausted. Besides,” he smirked as if knowing something. “I’d say if he’s drunk on anything, it’s you.”

Iruka blushed. Hard. He knew his proverbial victory in asking out Kakashi, the famous copy-nin, master of a thousand jutsu, and possessor of the Sharingan, garnered some serious gossip and speculation. Most people believed Kakashi was too self-absorbed to ever care about another and spread rumors that it was all a ruse - that Iruka was just up to his old pranks again and Kakashi was in on it for the fun. People couldn’t be any more wrong. Only their closest friends knew how true their relationship was, Yamato, for one, being someone who’d actually witnessed the rare public displays of affection Kakashi threw Iruka’s way.

But to go so far as to say Kakashi was drunk on Iruka…

“If I may,” Yamato interjected his musings. He was smiling, but not in an amused or teasing manner. It was almost fond, more gentle and sincere. “Senpai… he’s changed since he started seeing you. Not in a bad way,” Yamato added quickly upon seeing Iruka’s minor alarm. “He’s… How do I put this…” He scratched bashfully behind his ear. “He never used to say, _‘Let’s go home,’_ it was always, _‘Let’s get back to Konoha,’ _or _‘We need to get this to the Hokage.’_ Konohagakure _is_ his home - it’s all our home - but he never called it that despite how he’d willingly sacrifice himself for the Village and her people. But, a few months after he started seeing you, he began saying _home_ instead of _Konoha_.” Yamato’s gaze softened as he looked from Kakashi then to Iruka. “I think, when Senpai refers to ‘home,’ he’s not thinking of Konohagakure, but you.”

Taken aback, Iruka looked down to the sleeping man clinging to his lap. The both of them had only told the other _‘I love you,’_ a few times. They didn’t need to say it repeatedly to enforce it - it was obvious enough that they cherished each other. Kakashi’s default bored expression always softened when he caught Iruka’s attention from across a room or when they went out together, sometimes Kakashi gently pressed his hand to the small of Iruka’s back to guide him. His favorite was whenever they are walking down the streets, the hand closest to Iruka was always out of the pocket, occasionally brushing up against his own, a few times tentatively intertwining fingers for a brief moment. Kakashi could be incredibly affectionate, hedonistic perversions aside, but Iruka loved every bit of him.

He brushed away some of the silver locks, the hair fluffier now that it had dried. If what Yamato speculated was true, Kakashi _wanted_ to come back to him and suddenly the repeated disoriented _‘I’m home’s’ _made him want to cry.

“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot,” Yamato said softly. Iruka met his tender gaze and felt the back of his eyes burn as he continued. “I know Kakashi can be trying at times but judging by the look you gave him, he means as much to you as you do him.”

A half formed sob that came out partially as a laugh surprised the both of them. Iruka rubbed at his eyes, wiping hot tears while he nodded. “Sorry, I’m-” He had to swallow and breathe a moment to steady his voice. “I care about him a lot. And sorry,” he sobbed again, trying to catch the tears before they rolled down his cheeks. “I- I guess the relief of him being back is finally hitting me.”

Tilting his head, Yamato smiled at him sweetly. “Ah. Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“For being here for him,” Yamato answered. “Kakashi, he’s… happier. He laughs more, finds his way to others without needing to be hunted down, and voluntarily joins in on conversations. I know there’s a lot about his past that he’s kept silent on but trust me, he wants to tell you everything, even the stuff that he’s afraid to and not legally supposed to, but give him time, and I believe he will.”

The tears _definitely_ weren’t going to stop now. Iruka furiously wiped his sleeve over his face. “I should be the one thanking you,” he said with a cracked smile. “You _and_ Gai for keeping him afloat this long. I don’t think I would have ever found the courage to even _try_ talking to him had I not witnessed Gai engage him on one of their ridiculous contests and seen the genuine fondness he has for that man, eternal rival or not. He’s admitted that much, you know - that the two of you kept him from drowning. So-” he choked up for a second, swallowing to steady his voice. 

It had been a vulnerable moment for Kakashi when he’d told Iruka how broken he’d be had Gai and Yamato not kept him glued together. Gai, pulling him from above, and Yamato, pushing from below. Iruka somehow fit in there, filling up the cracks that Gai and Yamato couldn’t - giving Kakashi a sense of wholeness.

A _home,_ as Yamato put it.

“So thank you,” Iruka said once he was able to compose himself. “I think Kakashi would have been a different man had the two of you not been there when he needed you.”

Yamato shook his head. “No. Gai and I’s roles in his life have been minor compared to what you’ve done for him.” He motioned to the sleeping jōnin. “He’d never let us see him like this, but he feels safe around you enough to completely drop his guard and that’s something short of a miracle. Are you _sure_ you don’t have a camera?”

Iruka laughed louder than he intended to and quickly covered his mouth with a hand. Gods - he was having a rollercoaster of emotions tonight but he decided to humor Yamato. “Kakashi has one but he hid it somewhere in the house. I’ve looked because I _know _he’s taken some pictures of me but I can’t find it. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a hidden compartment under my floor.”

Yamato laughed along with him. “I wouldn’t put it past him.” Getting up, the jōnin captain cracked his neck before taking one last look at Kakashi and resting his eyes on Iruka. “Are you okay?” he asked warmly.

Rubbing away the last of his tears, Iruka nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“It’s not a problem. _Never_ a problem.” He made his way to the door, pausing on his exit. “And I’m getting you a camera. I _need_ blackmail material and you’re the only one who can get it.”

Snorting, Iruka waved him goodbye. “I’m not promising anything.”

“I’m not hearing a ‘no’ either. See ya, Iruka. And…” Yamato paused, already halfway out the door. The amusement morphed into something warm and caring, his dark eyes distant before meeting Iruka’s. “Take good care of him.”

Iruka returned the affectionate look with one of his own. “I will.”

When the door closed, Iruka returned to petting the silver hair, brushing it aside so he could bend over and place a kiss on Kakashi's temple. He kept his voice low, murmuring against the pale skin.

"Welcome home, Kakashi."

**Author's Note:**

> And finally got the whole week done. This was actually one of the first ones I fleshed out but I only just finished editing it. Also, I'm terrible at titles and naming things.  
I have a birthday one planned but it's only partially written. I've had like no time the past couple of weeks because I'm moving and selling furniture is not fun. But the KakaIru Week has been a welcomed distraction.  
Thanks to everyone who's commented and praised my past works and I have certainly enjoyed all of the ones everyone else has provided.


End file.
